


Doll

by JJBEE



Series: HXH Yandere Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Kidnapped, Manipulative Relationship, Needles, Reader-Insert, Yandere, Yandere Illumi Zoldyck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBEE/pseuds/JJBEE
Summary: [READER INSERT]  But, there was no fighting Illumi.
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Reader
Series: HXH Yandere Reader Inserts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108109
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Doll

Everything about this situation felt like it was out of a nightmare, it was the ideal situation in a kidnap scenario. This basement was cold, dark, and the only way you could see things is if the man who held you captive turned on a lamp that scarcely lit the dark interior, and it wasn't very often. You were helplessly chained to the wall through the hands and throat. Your legs were free to move around and walk around freely in the two feet you could move around with, but it was still a slap to the face to chained in the first place. . .or even be here, for that matter.

Your head remained down and your eyes remained closed until the sound of a door opening pierced your ears. You cringed away from it due to the pressure it put on your ears and squeezed your eyes shut to prevent the light that temporarily poured in from reaching them.

The door closes, you can hear the locking mechanisms move into place. It was _him_ , Illumi Zoldyck.

You refused to turn your head up to meet his gaze. That damn stare. Unceasing, unwavering, unnerving. His eyes could bore holes into your very soul, and maybe they already did, that was the worst part.

A phone flashlight shone down on you, making your body cringe again, this time due to the LED light being far too bright for your sensitive eyes.

"Look at me."

His words sent chills up your spine, you could feel the goosebumps raising on your skin. Every part of your body begged you to stop listening to him, but you couldn't. Going against his wishes, though it hasn't happened before, felt like a death wish, so you listened. Your eyes opened, your head turned slightly, and like a doe in headlights, you looked in his direction. You could see his pale features just barely past the illumination of the phone flashlight, and those _dead_ eyes staring at you. "Good." He simply stated. 

He moved away from you for just a moment. When he returned, he was carrying a chair that he could sit in. He sat it down just before your body and sat in it, returning the gaze of the phone's flashlight back on you. Your body tensed, your eyes narrowed, but you couldn't do anything against someone like him.

"When am I going to be free of these chains?" You asked. You tugged on them to give the man before you a gentle reminder that you were still in them. However, no visual or audio cue made the man break his unnerving stare that settled on you. He didn't say anything to you either, but only made himself more comfortable in the chair he currently sat in. It must've felt _nice_ to be in a chair and not on the cold floor.

"Are you going to answer me?"

"Why do you want to know the answer when you know every time you ask me that it's going to be a no? Your actions are questionable." Illumi finally piped up.

"And yours aren't? Look at what you've done to me!" You snapped at him. Your voice raised for a single moment before your headache caused you to lower it back to a whisper.

"I've already told you before. I want you."

It was so simple. The logic behind it made perfect sense to him but made little sense to you. "..." what was there to say in response to that? He was a selfish monster, capable of acting on his own personal whims without hesitation. He didn't care that he didn't know you or that you had a life of your own with people who cared for you, all he cared about. . .was keeping you here.

All returned to silence. You had to deal with Illumi's unnerving presence and the light that he shone on you. If this was what zoo animals felt like, then you were sorry for them.

After some time of sitting in silence between the two of you and the phone flashlight, Illumi spoke. "Want to go out?"

Was this a joke? You couldn't help but turn your eyes to him when he spoke of something so _promising_. A chance to go out and see the real world? Maybe even _escape_? It sounded like a heavenly idea. "Y-yes." You stammered. "I want to go out."

"Okay, then let's go out."

This wasn't your ideal look for a trip outside. Once you were set "free", you weren't given any chance to put on a different set of clothes, nor were you actually free. . .he slapped another pair of cuffs on you. Ones that were far more mobile than the others, as it was just a smaller version of the ones he hooked you up to the wall with. Your cheeks furiously blushed with embarrassment as he strung you along into the grand halls of the Zoldyck mansion. Everywhere you looked, there was someone standing there with their eyes on you. "Illumi, I..."

"Don't like their eyes being on you?" Illumi questioned. "That's unfortunate. I thought you would enjoy everyone taking in your beauty." He turned his head to observe you. "I think you look beautiful."

Beauty?? Did he mean the dirtied clothing you wore and the scrapes on your cheeks, knees, and elbows? You didn't even want to know what your hair looked like. This was _ridiculous_ , and it wasn't what you had in mind. . .but what did you expect when it came to Illumi?

"Before we leave," Illumi broke the silence, you must've been daydreaming the entire walk. You glanced over at him questioningly, only to grimace in horror. A needle... it was a large needle between Illumi's pale fingers that glimmered when light struck it, gold in color, with a large ball attached to the end of it. The needle itself was thin and almost transparent, but Illumi was so pale that you could see it against his flesh.

"What are you doing..?"

"Just taking necessary precautions. I can't have anyone thinking you're a _prisoner_ , anyway. No, no... you love it here... you always have, doll." He began to bring the needle to your forehead. "Now stay still, this won't hurt if you don't move."

"No-! No! You don't have to use that, Illumi! I love you!" You whined at him. Your body moved back when the needle was presented to keep the distance between the two of you. "Please, please! I'll be good!"

Illumi _stared_ at you. Nothing left his lips, no change came out of his expression, he simply stared at you. He didn't raise or lower the needle either, it hung in the air between the two of you. 

" _Please..._ " You whispered, as you came close enough to lift your bound hands and put them behind Illumi's head to lock him in an embrace. As your body met with his, you closed your eyes and took a deep breath. "I can prove to you that I won't leave... I promise. I'm not a prisoner, I-I'm... I'm your _lover_. I'm _yours_."

But you already knew what he was thinking. It was insane to think that he could hold off from acting on his own desires for this long. You could see the needle in the corner of your eye, how it was visibly shaking from a clear lack of restraint. He _itched_ to shove that needle into your body and have it be over with, but it seemed that he wasn't going to. He tilted his head to see you, and you met his - inches from each other. He said nothing and only stared in his deep silence, it was so unnerving.

"Fine." He finally said, as he stuck the needle back to his vest. "Let's go then."

To know that you were going to be paraded around with tattered clothing, unkempt hair, and chains around your wrists and throat was a very humiliating thing. But, there was no fighting Illumi. You knew enough about the man to know that going against what he wanted was often a dangerous idea, but you were blessed by a stroke of kindness, if you could really even consider it that.

There was silence between the two of you as you stepped out into the outside world. The sun's warming rays crept through the breaks in the branches of the trees to give you light, which both hurt you and blessed you at the same time. The feeling of warmth wasn't an unwelcome feeling, so sitting out in the sun was a welcome thought. You knew he wasn't going to take you anywhere else. However, you were surprised when he continued walking. "Where are we going?" You ask him.

"Out." He responds. There's nothing more to it. No sense in continuing to poke and prod at him for an answer you wouldn't want. You should've just been happy with the fact that he even let you outside at all- and you were, you were very happy.

The two of you were surrounded by nothing but forest. For you, this was a relatively peaceful feeling. If this was something that happened every day, you could get used to this, until you were able to map out a discrete way to get out of here as quickly as possible. "Is this an estate?" You asked with a small smile on your face, "it's very beautiful. Your family must be incredibly rich."

Illumi said nothing, but you could see the smallest curve of his lips turn upward in the corner of your eye. You were still miserable... anything but happy. You missed being free, you missed being able to be with people and society, and more important, you missed your job as a hunter. How did you even reach this spot? It's only been two weeks, but it felt like months. A soft sigh left your lips. At the very least now, you were outside. Before this, he wouldn't even let you walk around in that dungeon. Many people weren't out here so you didn't have to feel embarrassed for what you currently looked like, so you were alone with him - and he was so quiet, the only real indication that he was even there was a tug on your chains if he felt that his grip was slipping.

The two of you came to a stop, just as you approached a door. This wasn't just any door, it was a mark of importance. You paled before its giant stature and domineering aura. If anything, Illumi was just like this door.

"We've reached the end, [Y/N]."

You squeaked as you were tugged in his direction. Your elbows bent and placed themselves against his chest as he pulled you taut against his. His free hand went onto the shy of your back to hold you in place. "But that's too bad..."

A sharp feeling plunged itself deep into your forehead before the feeling disappeared altogether. A fuzzy feeling invaded your body, making your eyes hood with confusion. "Illumi..?"

"Doll, you're never going to be free of me."


End file.
